milinoketcabblfandomcom-20200214-history
Milinoket
Milinoket is the town in northern Maene in which the YouTube series Milinoket Cabbl takes place. It is the Milinoket Cabbl-universe version of the real-life town of Millinocket, Maine . The population is 4,500, and is situated to the southeast of Maene's highest mountain, Mt. Cateden (which is an in-series version of real-life Mt. Katahdin ). As the primary setting for Milinoket Cabbl, many references to real-life locations are found in the series. Known for its now-closed paper mills and its proximity to Mt. Cateden, the Milinoket of the series is an isolated town that regularly receives tourists to the nearby state park. In addition, it also boasts an antique snowmobile museum and a municpal airport. History Coming soon... References to Real-Life Locations Since the series uses the real-life Millinocket as its setting (the only differences being the cartoon style, intentional spelling errors found in the show, and some other differences listed in the next section), there are many references to real-life locations in the town and around it. The following is a list of these locations shown in the series so far: * Mt. Cateden (original: Mt. Katahdin) * Milinoket Cabbl (original: Bee Line Cable; location and name are different in the series but Cabbl is loosely based on it.) * Cateden Grocery (original: Katahdin Grocery) * Stern High Skuuks (original: Sterns High School) * McSonic (original: 1 Sycamore St. location of McDonald's) * Lake Milinoket (original: Millinocket Lake) Differences from Millinocket Despite the similarity to the town of Millinocket, Cabbl's Milinoket has some differences to the original location. The following is a list of these differences shown in the series so far: * Milinoket Cabbl: The name and location of the cable company vastly differ from Millinocket's actual cable company, Bee Line Cable. * McSonic: The area surrounding McSonic is more spaced out than in real life. Roads immediately surround McDonald's and it has its own parking lot. This does not occur in the series. * Mt. Catadin: A road exists close to the mountain between it and Milinoket Lake, the scene of a crash caused by Dad's RV in episode 2. * Western part of town: In a portion of forest to the west of the town (in the series) lies 3 houses: the McNoodles' house, the house of Ruby and her family, and the house of Dad's parents. This area is not cleared in real life and there are not houses there, but the road on which these houses are adjacent to does exist- it is the easternmost branch of Golden Road to the town of Millinocket, which juts to the north and turns to the west. (A warning to would-be fanboy tourists: this road is only a dirt road, however, and its status as public or private is not known at this time.) Trivia *Millinocket was first settled in 1829, and was incorporated as a city on March 16, 1901. History in the Cabbl universe is very similar to real-life history. *Not all of Millinocket has been featured in Milinoket Cabbl yet. Pebnobscot Avenue and Central Street, two major roads in the main part of Millinocket, are among the places that have not yet made it into the series. *The Milinoket Cabbl headend and the offices of Bee Line Cable do not share the same location in town, despite Cabbl's parodical association with Bee Line in the series. Milinoket Cabbl is located to the northwest of town on Milinoket Road (Millinocket Road in real life), while Bee Line Cable is located in the center of town on Pebnobscot Avenue. Bee Line does not exist in the series, and is fully replaced with Milinoket Cabbl. *Real-life Millinocket, in addition to its muncipal airport, also boasts a golf club (neither have been featured in the series yet). Gallery Headend1.png|The Milinoket Cabbl headend located just off of Milinoket Road. Catedengroceries.png|Cateden Grocery, one of the many parodies in the series.